


It Means More Than That

by SkellGrim



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Birthday Party, Confusion, Heartbreaking, Jerk Natsu, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: To put it simply, Natsu's a jerk. Sting would've never knew this if it wasn't for how much the dragon slayer he still can't help but admire, plays around with his feelings.It would've been easier if Natsu was an idiot just as his friends said he was.However, if Natsu's advances meant more than that...let's just say Sting would lose it.





	1. Painful Kisses

Of all the times Sting decided to stop by Fairy Tail, it was now. Of all the things Natsu could've been doing at this moment, he had to be kissing Lucy.

The guild roared, cheering him on as the kiss got messier, Lucy becoming shaky in the fire mages grasp. Sting stood paralyzed near the entrance, eyes wide at the show the whole guild seemed to be enthralled by. 

At that moment his chest hurt, strangely throbbing as painful ripples ripped into his heart. However the pain felt like it ran deeper, like his world was crashing down in a great heap without knowing exactly why. All Sting knew was that seeing Natsu kissing Lucy made things happen to him that never happened before. The kiss needed to be stopped and thankfully it did. 

Natsu pulled away while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand victoriously. Lucy covering her face in poor attempt to hide her flushed red face of embarrassment. She looked innocent, but Sting smelt and heard otherwise. 

Her heart was beating vigorously while her pheromones were slightly rising from the excitement. He scrunched up his nose in disgust, glaring holes through her pretty little head. 

How dare she get hot and bothered over such a simple kiss. 

"Hey, didn't know you were coming by," Gajeel pat Sting on the back, taking note of the direction the dragon slayer was leering. A big sharp grin spread across his face. "Like the show, Blondie?"

Sting snorted in response, eyes darkening as he smelt a trail of lust oozing slightly from Lucy now. 

'That bitch,' He growled.

"Whoa there! Why so tense?" Gajeel gripped his shoulder and shook him, trying to get his attention off Lucy. "Sting!"

"Hm?" The said man spared him a glance, struggling to keep his eyes locked on Gajeel and not drilling invisible daggers into his guild mates head. 

"You're looking pretty scary there buddy," Gajeel raised a brow as he finally got a more Sting like look instead of a deadly feral animal on he verge of pouncing. "What's up with you?"

"Sorry..." Sting sighed depressingly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "W-Why were those two...k-ki..."

"Kissing? Well it was Natsu's turn. The guilds playing a little truth or dare, wanna join in?"

"No," Sting quickly quipped and folded his arms uncomfortably at being here now. "I'm just gonna g--"

"HEY GUYS, WE GOT ANOTHER PLAYER!" Gajeel yelled, purposely ignoring the vibe Sting was giving off and pushed him forward as the guild set eyes on him. They instantly cheered and Sting shrank in size at the crowds attention. He wasn't in the mood right now, not when he felt his heart was ripped out. Why did he feel betrayed by Natsu when he was just playing a game, being his goofy idiot self that Sting couldn't help to admire.

"I really don't want to actually," Sting tried to back out but Gajeel pushed him forward to a table Natsu and the team were sitting at. His eyes instantly went to the pink haired males face, specifically to the lips Lucy was lucky enough to taste. "Um..."

"Hey Sting! Been a while," Natsu have his signature wide toothy grin that would make the saddest person smile. So Sting smiled in return. Gray looked behind him. "Strange, Rogue didn't accompany you?" He asked.

"Ah," Sting remembered the main reason he was here to begin with. "He's looking for Frosch and Lector."

"Ehhhh, then why're you not helping him?" Lucy chipped in with concern written all over her face, the face Sting had a nagging urge to punch in. 

"I was seeing if they came by here. Last I heard, they said they wanted to talk to Happy and Pantherlilly about something," He sniffed the air but it smelled heavily of booze, food, and various scents of other guild mates but not an exceed.

"Happy? Speaking him. I haven't seen him," Wendy spoke up, Carla nodding in agreement with no memory of being proposed fish to show his love for her recently.  

"Happy's missing? Ha!" Gajeel snickered. "Pantherlilly wouldn't up and go like that without telling me first, ain't that right bud?"

"Um," Levy smiled, almost sympathetically as Gajeel hastily kept calling out and searching for his exceed. "I haven't seen him either, but I did see Lector stop by. After that, I guessed the two left with him."

With that news, the iron dragon slayer sulked, Levy well on her way to comfort him.

"Then we got a mission team!" Erza spoke up and rose from her seat, Natsu fist bumping, Gray grinning and Lucy nodding. "Let's go search for the exceeds! Sting, you'll obviously be coming too."

The Sabertooth guild master slouched, regretting ever setting foot in Fairy Tail, yet seeing Natsu smiling confidently changed that a bit. 

"Let's get going then," The said man said while leaping out of his seat and racing off, yanking Lucy by the arm out the guild. That instantly ruined Sting's mood again as he followed behind Gray and Erza. 

"Any ideas why they left without a word?" Gray asked and Sting sighed while rubbing the back of his head, contemplating if the two exceeds ever told him or Rogue of such a thing. It'd be his fault if he couldn't remember, being guild master wasn't as easy as Makarov made it out to be when Sting sought out advice from him. Rogue has been really helpful in dealing with paper work and such but once Sting took time to think over his social life, he cant help but feel guilty for neglecting to spend more quality time with his friends. Must be why Lector ran off with Frosch without saying anything. 

"Hey! There's Rogue," Erza informed. 

The shadow dragon slayer was crouched down, looking under a merchants fruit stand. "Rogue!" Sting hollered and his guild mate sauntered over to look at us, panic stricken expression yet calm when he got up and approached us. A forced smile on his face telling Sting he wasn't okay and the fears of anything happening to Frosch increasing. 

"Sorry...I haven't found or caught sight of either of them yet," Rogue lowered his head and Gray huffed in agitation and spoke, "Where in the world would two exceeds go off to? Not to mention Happy and  Pantherlily are missing as well."

"So all the exceeds are missing without a trace," Erza rubbed her chin and then rested her hands on her hips, nodding at whatever she mentally confirmed to herself. "Lets check all the cat stores in town!" she declared confidently, making Rogue nod in agreement only because he was desperate and Gray agreed because he was afraid to say no. Sting on the other hand shook his head, looking at Erza who rose a brow at him rejecting her suggestion. 

"The exceeds wouldn't go to a cat store...the may be cats but the closest they are to normal actually cats is that Happy is obsessed with fish, and Happy doesn't speak for all of them," he explained to her and she seemed to think it over.

"What do you suggest we do then Sting?" Erza asked.

"How about we regroup with Natsu and Lucy for now? Maybe they found something."

"Or maybe not! Isn't that Pantherlily? In his...big form?" Gray pointed skeptically out and we all looked to see he was indeed correct. Gajeel's exceed was bigger and wearing a cloak, going into a store that apparently was a bakery. 

"This isn't making much sense," Rogue rubbed his temple but made a step forward to interrogate the exceed about where his own was. However, Natsu stopped him.

Sting's eyes widened in surprise, wondering why he didn't catch whiff of him before.

"Oi, Natsu, where's Lucy?" Gray raised a brow but scowled when his rival hushed him. 

"Lets watch him," Natsu said and looked towards the store Pantherlily was currently in.

"WHY?! It will be much faster just forcing him to confess!" Rogue snapped, losing his cool like last time we lost Frosch. Natsu frowned, about to retort something that would get the two dragon slayers most likely fighting until Erza stepped in between them.

"We need to be calm about this," she told Rogue specifically. "We may be worried about the exceeds but they don't see what they're doing is wrong, therefore we can't just up and chastise them or interrogate. They may be your exceeds but they have the right to some secrecy and freedom. I doubt they go out on their own very often."

"Right," Rogue murmured and looked away ashamed at his rash behavior. "My apologies Dragneel."

Natsu grinned and gave him the thumbs up, like they weren't about to go neck and neck a few seconds ago. "Its all good. I get worried and lose my cool when Happy disappears long."

"Good, now then, I want Sting and Natsu tailing Pantherlily. Too much of us will catch attention," she ordered and no one had any complaints, well, except for Sting, though he didn't voice them aloud. "Go forth boys. Gray, Rogue, come with me! I still think we should check all cat stores just to be sure!" Erza grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and dragged them away, Sting feeling utterly pained for what his guild mate would have to indoor.

"Come on," Natsu nudged the blonde and they both went near the bakery, peeking through the windows at the side in an alley. 

"So..." Sting started quietly, not wanting to be in complete silence while spying on the over grown exceed in the bakery. "What made you guys decide to play truth or dare?" he awkwardly rubbed the crystal hanging from his earring.

"Eh, no reason really. We always do stupid stuff," Natsu simply replied, eyes set hard on Pantherlily inside. "I didn't expect Gajeel to dare me to kiss Lucy."

'So it was that bastard! He even tried to get me to play!' Sting thought with a low growl. "And you willingly did it as we know," he let his earring go in irritation and unconsciously pouted, Natsu caught it when he glanced to look at his fellow dragon slayer.

"Its not a big deal Sting," Natsu looked at the other a bit longer, seeing as their target wasn't leaving the bakery anytime soon. 

"How can you say that?" Sting scowled and kept his eyes trained on the exceed to avoid eye contact with Natsu while talking about this. 'He doesn't get how much a kiss truly means!'

"Sti--"

"Natsu-san, kissing isn't to be tossed around lightly, it made Lucy feel and want you in a sexual way even though you two are friends..."

"I know," Natsu smiled.

"I smelt the lust oozing off of her..."

"I did to," Natsu hummed.

"For the sake of a healthy friendship, I think doing such things is inappropriate. Unnecessary feelings might develop betwe--" Sting finally paused his lecture and stared dumbfounded on the other, lips pursed and brows furrowed in confusion. "You knew?"

Natsu nodded with a grin, making Sting faintly blush in embarrassment. 

"Oh," Sting looked away. 'Why does it hurt knowing he did it while being aware of what was going on?' he thought as his eyes widened at the hand on his chin, snapping his head back to face the pink haired male who had a sly smirk and eyes that promised sweet mischief. 

"I also smelt your jealousy," Natsu whispered seductively, making Sting flush.

'What a cutie,' Natsu mentally took note and decided to stop playing with the guild master.

"That kiss with Luce would've been just a little peck on the lips, quick and chaste, yet once I smelt you approaching, I decided to kick it up a notch to see how you'd react."

Sting gapped, having no words to describe how he was exactly feeling. Yes, he was astonished that Natsu would do such a thing but somewhat angry with the smallest hint of relief. Once everything that's happened sets in to make a decent amount of sense, Sting had only one question. "Why?" he voiced out silently as if talking any louder would shatter them both into pieces.

'Why?' Natsu thought to himself and came up empty. He wanted to test Sting, to see what riled him up. Maybe to see his reaction? Who knows, but all Natsu knew was that Sting respected and admired him. He wanted to see if that admiration ran deeper. From what he got from Sting in the guild and now, Natsu would have to say it did. "I just felt like it." 

"What?" Sting blinked, eyes burning for some reason and vision going blurry. He saw Natsu's eyes widen and he then could scent a thin layer of guilt with the mix of salty tears, the light dragon slayer found it surprising to figure out that it was coming from himself.

"Sting?"

"It was amusing," the said man more as stated than asked. Sting was calm, but there were these emotions that stabbed daggers into his heart and wielded his movements. "Natsu-san...do you know how I'm feeling now?" he question darkly, glaring through tears that streamed down his cheeks. 

Natsu released Sting and once he did, all he could do was stare at the guild master crying in front of him. He wasn't use to being the reason for causing someone's tears.

The bell of the bakery door jingled, Pantherlily exiting with a medium-sized brown paper bag.

Sting rubbed away the tears and sniffed, putting on a impassive expression that worried Natsu. "Lets go. He's on the move Natsu-san." 

"Y-yeah," Natsu frowned and started contemplating the reasons things developed liked this.

They followed the exceed in silence, Pantherlily stopping under a tree near a bridge and popped back into his little exceed form. The two dragon slayers stood behind a few crates near a vender and his stand. This is where the other exceeds landed and huddled together and opening the paperbag. Happy nodded happily with Pantherlily as Lector put something in happy's tinny bag and the two flew off, leaving Frosch with Lector with the bag and then they both went off. 

"What was that about?" Natsu murmured to himself and then they two dragon slayers came out of hiding. 

"Lets depart here," Sting suggested than asked and already began walking in the directon Lector and Frosch went, leaving Natsu feeling like utter shit. 

'He's mad at me,' Natsu bit his lip, walking the opposite way where Happy flew off, "Its just a kiss..." he scoffed and threw his hands up in annoyance. 'Fine, let him be mad. Its not like we're together or anything!' Natsu huffed with a faint blush at the together part and soon he couldn't help wondering about how'd it be if he could be with Sting in that way. However, he shook his head and look at his guild, the scent of the exceeds falling in there. 'Being with Sting..' he thought again and sighed, 'Seems nice and I'm pretty sure he wont reject me if I purposed we date. After all, seeing as how he reacted to that kiss with Lucy, he must like me more than he lets on.'

Natsu smirks devishly and pushes open the doors of the guild, being greeted right away by his Happy, hand holding out a bowl brownies with chocolate infused within them so when I took it eagerly and bit into it, the sweet substance burst and glazed over my tongue in sweet chocolate gooeyness.

"Aye Natsu! I heard you were looking for me from Levy and Gajeel. Sorry, me and Pantherlily went to hang out with Lector and Frosch. Those two needed some help with something!" Happy smiled and Natsu could only nod understandingly as he snagged another brownie and dozed off in la la land. "Thier good?" Happy saw his friend nod again. "Great! I gotta tell Lector to get it for sure now."

Natsu nodded again, not paying attention to Happy's chattering as he finally cleaned his mouth of the treat. 

"Its gonna be fun, right Natsu?" Happy poked him.

"R-right."

"So don't forget to bring a gift okay!" 

"For who?"

"Aye Natsu, you weren't listening."

"Sorry Happy, those brownies were good."

"I noticed. Just remember to bring Sting a gift for his birthday. Lector invited us," Happy repeated and walked off to find Carla, wanting her to have a taste of the brownies in the name of love. However while he did that, Natsu was stuck frozen at what his pal told him. 

'Its Stings birthday and he's utterly angry with me! Shit!' he exclaimed in his head with wide panicking eyes. 'I messed up...'


	2. Birthday Bash?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead guys(warning)

The party was at full bloom, as in everyone from almost every guild in Magnolia that Sting knew, attended his birthday party.

It was surprising to say the least, but Sting was a guild master, it made sense.

So when Natsu was the last to show of all his friends to Sabertooth, he wasn't surprised to see how full it was in there. The party was almost leaking from inside, to out the front door. Some just taking a break from dancing and getting fresh air, and others who wanted to just chat away from where the music was numb enough, that their voices would be heard.

"Damn Happy...why didn't you tell me it would be this crowded?" Natsu murmured to himself, the exceed was the one pushing him up this morning and reminding him about the party. He knew more than the dragon slayer did about it, yet he wanted the festivities to be a secret. Heck, it wasn't even Natsu's birthday, why would it be a secret for him?!

"Oi! It's about time you got here!" Gajeel pushed himself from outside with Levy, the girl hardly supported his weight. "Took you long enough. Birthday boy asked about you!" He chuckled, Levy giving a greeting smile to her friends.

"He's wasted. I'm just going to take him home," She said and with an understanding smile, Natsu watched her leave into the night with a rowdy Gajeel.

"Poor Levy," Natsu sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was going to apologize to Sting. He was an asshole the other day and the reason was still a bit unknown to him, but he knew when he messed up, so he had to say he was sorry.

With that, the dragon slayer descended inside the guild, the place a mess. Guild members were mingling and getting drunk with Cana, some were dancing.

It took Natsu a while to get past all the mages to find his friends, Lucy and Gray, eating, looking a bit tipsy.

They drank too.

" _Natsuuuuu_ ~" Lucy purred, Gray gagged and drifted his gaze to a familiar red head with blue shades. After blushing a bit, he got up and wobbled over to the celestial spirit.

Well that's gonna be creepy when they go sober.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu greeted, almost reluctant from how her eyes swarmed over his body, plus a drunk Lucy wasn't ever the most kind to him. "How'd you get this smashed?"

"Y-you seeee..." She drawled and got up from her seat, swaying with a smile over to him. "Apparently...Manerva got some reaaaaal good alcohol. It was impolite to not drink it...all."

"Dammit Lucy, how much exactly did you drink?!" Natsu scoffed, hating how it might be his responsibility tonight to make sure his friend got home. Maybe he'll just let her pass out in the guild like the rest of them. "Forget it. Just don't drink anymore. I gotta find Sting," he told her, but was taken aback by Lucy suddenly laying on him. Her face was too close to his.

" _Natsu~_ " she rubbed her cheek again his own, purring almost like a cat. "That kiss felt good...kiss kiss again?" Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Uh, Lucy, you're drunk. Maybe some other time," Natsu grabbed her arms and put them back in her own space. That only seemed to make her upset, yet a crying Lucy was much better than a weeping Juvia. "Come on Luce, stop."

"It's just one kiss kiss Natsuuu," Lucy pouted with a sniff, begging with her eyes. "Only one and you can go~" she grinned.

With a heavy sigh, Natsu leaned in to kiss her forehead but Lucy turned away. He frowned and raised a brow as Lucy turned her head back and tapped her lips with her finger. The dragon slayer grunted in frustration and yanked the girl forward to his lips, sealing the deal.

The ones around seeing it go down whistled and cheered. The attention was making Lucy hot, Natsu could tell she was getting turned on. He had to be gone by the time the lust coiled in but he was too late when a moan made its way into his mouth from hers. The girl took the kiss a bit farther than he planned as their tongues touched.

Might as well get this done.

That's what he thought until Natsu had a strong hand grip his shoulder, pulling him away from this kiss. Natsu didn't even need to look at who it was, because the scent was enough.

It was none other than Sting Eucliffe, the guild master.

Although right now, it seemed he was furious. Those blue eyes piercing Natsu like cold daggers, the sharp blades slipping easily through his hot flesh. The very thought made Natsu shiver, but the angry Sting was pretty mouth watering too.

"Sting?" Lucy called in a daze, noticing the blonde hair and earring. "What's wrong?"

She sounds like she was slowly sobering up.

Natsu sighed and looked the Sting who stared darkly at him, only to take away his hand he had on the pink haired mage, face turned to Lucy with a fake kind smile.

"Yep, it's me Lucy."

Lucy giggled, holding her hands up in a hurray. "Happy birthday!"

A few others joined in on it, like they haven't brought out the cake and punched the blonde guild master a billion times already.

"Thanks Lucy," he chuckled and stepped up into her personal space, the girl suddenly going quiet. "What's wrong Lucy?"

...

Natsu didn't like it. How close Sting was to Lucy and not him.

"I was wondering if you'd want a birthday kiss," she grinned. Natsu choking on air behind them in disbelief.

He should've taken Lucy home when he had the chance.

Besides, Natsu knew Sting wouldn't dare....

Natsu blinked at what was happening, Sting wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist to pull her into his body, other hand caressing her cheek that angled up to his.

He wouldn't kiss Lucy...

Especially after what he scolded Natsu on that day.

In astonishment, he watched the two press their lips together, Lucy moaning quicker than when he did it.

Natsu could see it. He was so up close that every detail burned in his memory, the spit dripping and entwined tongues that ran across each other. Sting kissed her gently yet hard. It was enough to take the blonde girls breath away that Sting broke the kiss, licking his lips as he slowly eased Lucy back to her seat. She was too dazed and lost all strength in his legs along time ago when the kiss started.

That kiss didn't last as long as his.

Yet Lucy was so unwinded.

Natsu was jealous.

Angry and jealous.

The last thing Natsu knew before latching his hand to Sting's wrist and yanking him along, was that Rogue gave him a warning glare. However, the way Natsu felt was too much. He didn't give a shit whether he hurt the dragon slayer in his grasp. He needed to lay claim on what Sting could and couldn't do.

...

'Where's this sudden possessiveness coming from?'

Natsu dismissed the questioning thought, then took Sting to the bathroom. Tossing the blonde male against the sink of the men's bathroom.

"What the heck Natsu-San?!"

"That's what I want to know," Natsu growled, the music booming numbly in the bathroom.

Sting raised a brow, playing coy with a smug as shit drunkard grin.

It only served to piss the fire dragon slayer off further.

"I'm having fun at my birthday party," he muttered, snickering as if the other didn't know that. "Why are you so mad?"

"Because you're going around kissing people like some man whore. That's not you," Natsu sighed, the look of anger slowly easing into Sting's expression.

"What? It's no different from what you do! You kissed Lucy for fun. I kissed her for fun. Why does it matter who does it?!" Sting blew up, heart pounding at the tense confrontation.

"Because I'm an idiot, you're not! You can't just tell me kissing is something special and go against all that shit by kissing Lucy," Natsu folded his arms, curious to why he kissed her anyway. Sure, he came to apologize to Sting for the other day, but now that was long ago tossed out the window.

"Who cares. Besides, what if Lucy was that special person to me?" Sting scoffed, feeling a string of uneasiness as Natsu came closer.

It was getting hot in here.

Not only that, Natsu's eyes darkened and Sting gradually became surprised when he smelt lust oozing off his friend.

Sting gulped when he was pulled again, relentlessly shoved into a bathroom stall and locked in with Natsu, the tight space further worrying him.

"Natsu-San," Sting said sternly, becoming increasingly sober, to take note he didn't want to be in this situation.

"Lucy isn't you're special person Sting," Natsu stated darkly, voice thick with arousal and a strange grin spreading on his face. _**"I am."**_

With that said, Sting found himself puzzled yet annoyed as he struggled with fighting off Natsu's touchy hands.

"Stop!" Sting ordered, glaring to assert his seriousness on the matter at hand. However, it only got worse.

A huge wave of suffocation heat, engulfed the white dragon slayers senses. The effect had him wavering between strength and weakness. While his mind was blank, Natsu simply gained the upper hand and flipped Sting around. Within seconds, Sting's pants went to ashes, and he became suddenly aware of the slick fingers kneading at his ass. At a loss for words, all he could do was brace himself against the tile wall by his hands, spread his legs to accommodate, and plead for Natsu to take it easy.

How did things spiral to this?

"Na-Natsu...I-I..." Sting hiccups, tears steadily falling down his cheeks in humiliation and helplessness. Sure, he was a dragon slayer, but Natsu was behind him. The guy he looked up to. The man he couldn't help like even though the guy was doing this to him.

"You're what?" Natsu asked, focused on entering. After a minute or two, he was playing with the others hole, the rather reason he started this long forgotten. His new objective was getting seated inside this fine piece of ass Sting, was so easily to give up to him.

'What else could I make him do?' He thought before curling his fingers into a stiff spot, the blondes reaction, phenomenal.

"W-what was that..?"

Natsu ignored him and scrapped at the area again.

The white dragon slayers thighs quivered. A terribly suppressed moan came from him, leaving Natsu throbbing painfully in his pants.

"I'm ready for you."

"No...please Natsu-San..."

" **Sting**."

He was indirectly being told to shut up, as well as conveyed a strange hint of reassurance everything was okay. However, Sting felt that was the opposite. Just sensing how serious the fire dragon slayer was, kept his instincts on a numbing high. Sting wasn't even sure whether he was scared. Although Natsu was pretty much forcing himself on him, that wasn't what had Sting trembling and heating up in every place Natsu touched.

So in the end, no rejection came out from between Sting's quivering lips, nor did a cry of desperation. He simply bit the inside of his cheek and suppressed the sounds of slight pain as Natsu thrusted his sex inside of him. 

"Sting," Natsu repeated gently by the others ear. Quickly setting a fast pace, not to mention hard. If the pressure of the tiles cracking under his hands, was any indication.

" _Nnnn_!" Sting shook his head in disbelief.

Natsu and him were having sex.

The blonde gasped for air, water gathering at his eyelids. Gaze stuck looking at the ceiling to keep them in, despite the onslaught being brung onto him.

He didn't want this to feel good.

He didn't want to have sex with Natsu.

He defiantly didn't want to lose his virginity on his birthday.

Yet all that went down the toilet, along with the drips of pre-cum from his own, regrettable, hard on.

"Let me hear you," Natsu hissed, biting his fingers into the skin of Sting's hips. A sinister smack to the rear, to emphasize he meant what he said.

Sting breathed out heavily through his nose, relaxing his jaw and letting his mouth come agape, to let all the embarrassing sounds he was making spring free to bounce against the walls of the bathroom.

"You're obedient~"

"Y-you're not giv-ving me a ch-choice," the blonde replied shakily.

"Bullshit!" Natsu delivered another smack to Stings rear, eliciting a choked groan. "You could fight back any moment!"

He was right...

Upon that fact, the tears Sting was holding, pitifully began streaming down his cheeks. He hiccuped, overwhelmed in disgrace and pleasure.

He was a dragon slayer too. If he really wanted no part of this, he could've sent the other flying, destroying the bathroom along with catching his birthday guests attention.

"I didn't know..." The pink haired male began, hot breath ghosting at Stings nape.

'Know what?' Sting mentally cried.

"You were a masochist."

The blondes eyes widened, the first words being denial, if he ever got the chance between his moans to say them.

"N-n—" He shuddered. " _Nnnh_ ~"

Natsu chuckles as he pulled Sting against his chest, arms securely wrapped around his midsection for his hips to keep smacking precisely against the others prostrate. Blonde locks smushed against a tan shoulder, Stings nose, unconsciously nuzzling by Natsu's jaw, to behind the ear. Sniffing, and at the moment, getting more turned on.

‘Just by his scent?’

Sting somehow made time to scold himself for his bizarre behavior, before taking note of the build out within his balls.

He was gonna cum...

His hands gripped at the arms tightly around him. Sting was practically screaming by Natsu's ear, unable to stay still as he fidgeted at how close he was getting. Instinctively, he tightened around Natsu's rod and spread his legs wider apart.

"Close?" Natsu grunted. He asked, even though it was clear he knew the answer. Maybe he was a little masochistic himself, by getting off on the pain of the tightening walls around his dick. "Shit...STING!"

"H-harder Natsu!" The blonde pleaded, needing release before any logically thought of what he just asked for set into place. "F-Fuck!" Sting strained to do his best on meeting every new strengthened thrust, it had him drooling with want. "Please please please please _please_ —"

With a silent tearful scream, he came. Ropes of seed shooting squarely into the toilet and on the toilet seat, some drops making it to stain Natsu’s pants and dot Stings thighs. What made it more intense, was the overwhelming feeling of having Natsu release inside. He could feel it, the pulsing member to the warm squirts within.

It was _amazing_...

Stings eyes glazed over until everything was nothing but a blur.

Amazing...but exhausting...

Natsu lessened his hold on the other dragon slayer, inspecting the dazed expression on his face. Natsu couldn’t help but smile.

Sting was simply adorable.

He couldn’t handle a little casual birthday fucking.

Then again...it wasn’t, because it was more for punishment than anything else.

Natsu let one arm rest around Sting, as the other patted Stings cheek in attempt of snapping him back to reality. However, the guy was far gone. Like passed out far gone.

SHIT.

The fire dragon slayer pushed down his rise of panic and seated Sting on the toilet.

Maybe he’ll think he just took a large crap instead when he woke up.

Natsu snarled angrily at the thought.

He _wanted_ Sting to know, to remember this.

So with little to no regard to how wrong it was to leave Sting like this, Natsu unlocked and escorted himself out the stall. Shutting the door and melting the door sealed for no one to be able to come in, and see his handy work.

Rogue would find him soon, he told himself and rummaged through his pants pocket, taking a small box in hand and tossing it over the stall, not knowing whether it fell on Stings lap or not.

“Happy birthday blonde,” he muttered and left the bathroom. Sneaking to the back of the guild to leave the party, out of sight. 


End file.
